What The ( Seojun Hyungsik )
by Joy AKNS
Summary: Reupload. Gomen ne salah tulis nama nya.


**What the-**

 **Cast : Park Seojun, Park Hyungsik**

 **Dics : karakter bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli milik saya nanodayo :v**

 **Note : OOC parah, typo bertebaran, alur maju mundur cantik :v**

 **Maaf sebelumnya karena Joy salah dalam menulis nama karakter. Yang benar Park Hyungsik ya bukan Park Hyunsik. Joy benar-benar minta maaf, karena jujur Joy bukan kpopers full, Joy fujo yang menyukai anime. Joy full Otaku :v**

 **Terima kasih kepada** **idn27** **yang sudah mengoreksi kesalahan Joy. Maaf juga pada dua ff Joy yang kemarin salah nama juga.. mohon maaf atas kecerobohan Joy ne :) ini Joy ulang update karena Cuma oneshot, yang lain terlalu banyak jadi Joy ga reupload.. gomen ne minna :)**

 **Dan untuk pemilik akun** **rrriiieee** **ada kok wawancaranya, yang episode 0 itu..**

 **Sekali lagi Joy mohon maaf ya, akibat Joy sok2an bikin ff Kpop ya begini :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mengandung konten Yaoi/Gay/Homo**

 **HOMOPHOBIC JUST GO**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

"Hahaha omona ini lucu sekali haha."

"Aigoo ini lebih lucu ahaha, oh Tuhan perutku hahaha."

"Omo chagi-ah, kau terlihat lucu disini. Penuh dengan kedipan manjah hahaha."

Hyungsik menatap bosan Seojun yang tengah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal menatap drama yang diperankan Hyungsik setelah Hwarang, yaitu Strong Women Do Bong Soon. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu pria tampan itu tertawa tanpa henti. Hingga membuat telinga Hyungsik penuh akibat tawa oleh pria bersuara bass itu.

"Hyung hentikan itu. Tawamu mengerikan," Hyungsik yang duduk di sofa menatap bosan Seojun.

"Hahaha ini lucu sayang, disana terlihat wajahmu lebih cantik dan imut ahaha," Seojun menatap layar TV penuh minat. TV tengah menayangkan SWDBS episode 2, dimana banyak menampilkan tingkah lucu dari Hyungsik. Seperti saat di dalam mobil bersama Dongsoon, terlebih didrama itu Hyungsik terlihat lebih cerewet. Membuat Seojun tak kuasa menahan tawanya saat melihat adegan itu.

"Huh molla," Hyungsik berdecak kesal dan berdiri, kemudian meninggalkan Seojun diruang TV untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Mereka memang tinggal bersama, setelah kedekatan mereka di Hwarang. Hyungsik pun mendapat izin dari rekan Ze:A nya untuk tinggal bersama sang kekasih. Hyungsik dan Seojun memang telah saling mengenal sejak lama, beberapa kali juga berada dalam satu acara. Namun mereka lebih terasa cocok dan dekat setelah bergabung dalam drama Hwarang, jadilah mereka begini.

Back To Story

"Ya ya sayang? Cakkaman," Seojun segera mematikan TV lalu bergegas menyusul Hyungsik.

Sesampainya di kamar, Seojun melihat Hyungsik tengah duduk bersender di kepala ranjang dengan wajah cemberut. Semakin cemberut saat Hyungsik melihat Seojun di pintu kamar. Seojun tersenyum maklum melihat itu.

"Waeyo chagy hm?" Seojun menutup pintu kamar lalu duduk di samping Hyungsik yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Anni," Hyungsik memalingkan wajahnya dari Seojun.

"Ahh apa karena drama tadi?" Seojun merangkul bahu Hyungsik manja.

"Hyung tidak cukup tampil di wawancara saat itu? Huh kau membuat wajahku memerah saat itu," Hyungsik menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Seojun, malu.

"Ahaha bukannya itu terlihat lucu? Lagi pula aku cemburu melihatmu bersama Jisoo." Seojun mengacak rambut Hyungsik.

"Untuk apa kau cemburu hah? Jisoo juga telah bersama Joohyuk kan." Hyungsik mendorong Seojun menjauh.

"Hm aku lebih tidak menyukai kissing scene nya," Seojun tiba-tiba berkata datar sembari menatap kerarah pintu.

"Hyungie~ kita sudah membicarakan ini," Hyungsik berujar manja sembari memeluk bahu Seojun.

"Hm ne," Ujar Seojun datar.

"Hyungie ayolah~ aku juga sudah minta ijin mu melakukannya kan, jangan marah lagi," Hyungsik merengek manja.

"Hm ne ne. Lagi pula aku sudah membuatmu malu di wawancara itu sudah cukup hahaha," Sifat jahil Seojun kembali muncul. Dengan kesal Hyungsik melepaskan pelukannya lalu melipat tangan didada.

"Hyung tidak bilang dulu, disana wajahku konyol sekali huh," Ujar Hyungsik cemberut.

"Mian ne sayangku, Joohyuk yang tiba-tiba menghubungiku lalu mengajakku. Sebab ia kesal kekasihnya itu seperti melupakannya beberapa hari sebelum wawancara itu." Seojun mengelus pipi Hyungsik.

"Joohyuk berani juga ne terang-terangan cemburu dengan ku, wajah Jisoo lucu sekali saat video Joohyuk diputar Hyung." Hyungsik tiba-tiba berbaring manja dipaha Seojun.

"Lebih lucu kau sayangku," Seojun mengelus bibir Hyungsik.

"Gombal huh." Hyungsik merona malu.

"Aku jujur sayang. Ah ne ngomong-ngomong kau memang terlihat imut di drama itu sayang, ingin menggoda ku ne?"

"Tentu saja tid-huwaa~!"

 **Brug**

Tiba-tiba Seojun mengubah posisi nya hingga menindih Hyungsik. Lalu menatap Hyungsik dengan tatapan nakalnya.

"Tapi tak dipungkiri banyak adegan yang tak kusukai disana sayang. Contohnya saat kissing scene, dan saat Jisoo menyentuhmu. Ah jangan lupakan tingkah nakal dan agresif mu saat berakting dengan Jisoo~" Hyungsik berujar dengan nada nakalnya.

"Ah Hyungie, itu kan tuntutan naskah. Bukan kemauanku Hyung." Hyungsik berujar takut-takut sembari mendorong pelan dada Seojun.

"Ah ne? Sayangnya kau harus tetap dihukum cantikku~" Seojun menjilat bibir Hyungsik sensual.

"Tap-uunhhmp," Bibir Hyungsik langsung dikunci oleh Seojun dengan bibirnya. Seojun melumat bibir itu pelan, sembari tangannya mengeranyangi perut datar Hyungsik.

"Eumngh Hyungiehh." Hyungsik mendesah pelan. Kakinya bergerak gelisah hingga tak sengaja menyentuh benda Seojun.

"Oughh~ menggodaku ne sayang~" Seojun mendesah tatkala lutut Hyungsik menyentuh juniornya. Seojun pun menatap Hyungsik penuh minat.

"Ah ah anni Hyung, tadi tak senga-woaah~!" Hyungsik berteriak nyaring ketika Seojun melepas baju kaosnya paksa.

"Selamat makan~" Seojun menatap dada Hyungsik lapar.

"Kyaaa andwae !" Hyungsik berteriak nyaring.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada OMAKE deng :v**

Keesokan paginya terlihat dua pemuda tertidur pulas dibawah selimut tebal mereka. Bahu mereka terekspos bebas, kamar berantakan dengan pakaian dan dalaman berceceran, ketara sekali mereka tadi malam melakukan ritualnya.

"Eunghh sudah pagi," Hyungsik mengerang sembari mengucek matanya.

"Ouh berat Hyungie," Hyungsik kembali mengaduh saat merasakan lengan Seojun menindih perutnya. Ia menepis lengan itu dengan kesal.

"Eumhh~" Seojun hanya berguman pelan lalu kembali tidur.

"Huh sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," Hyungsik duduk perlahan, namun ia duduk mematung ketika selimut tak lagi menutupi dada dan perutnya.

"Park Seojun~" Geram Hyungsik dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Zzzz." Seojun masih dalam mimpinya.

"Yak Park Seojun ! Ireonna palli !" Hyungsik berteriak keras dan nyaring sembari mencubit puting Seojun.

"Yakk sakit sayang, oh Tuhan kaget aku," Seojun langsung terduduk akibat ulah Hyungsik.

"Kau apakan tubuhku hah?! Kau pikir ini akan hilang berapa lama Hyung ?!" Hyungsik menunjuk dada bahu dan perutnya dengan kesal. Ia menatap Seojun nyalang.

"Ehehe mian sayang, Hyung lupa kau ada pemotretan nanti siang~" Seojun nyengir canggung menatap Hyungsik.

"Oh lupa ne? Hm oke oke~" Hyungsik pun berdiri di samping ranjang dengan keadaan bugil. Lalu ia membungkuk dan menyibak selimut yang masih menutupi bagian bawah Seojun. Melihat itu Seojun tersenyum senang.

"Berniat main pagi ini sayang ya?" Seojun bertanya riang.

"Hm ne~"

 **Plakk**

Hyungsik menampar keras junior Seojun yang tak terbalut apa-apa.

"Aakkhh sayang !" Seojun berteriak kesakitan sembari memegangi juniornya yang berdenyut.

"Ups maaf aku lupa itu junior Hyung, kupikir ular nakal~ mian ne Hyungie~" Hyungsik berujar dengan nada menyesal.

"Oh sayang appo~" Seojun berguling memegangi juniornya.

"Ah aku mandi duluan Hyung, bye bye Hyungie~" Hyungsik berjalan ke kamar mandi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya nakal.

"Awas kau nanti malam sayang~!" Teriak Seojun keras.

"Hihi ne Hyungiee~!" balas Hyungsik teriak dari kamar mandi.

Satu pelajaran bagi Seojun yaitu jangan meremehkan pukulan dari tangan halus Hyungsik, juniornya benar-benar merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

 **OMAKE END**

Joy bikin Duo Park nih.. biasanya make SunJi tapi sekarang make nama real mereka.. Joy suka banget sama mereka ini.. untuk HTB yaoi vers nanti Joy bikin epilognya kok, Cuma lihat kondisi yaa.. maklum Joy kan sibuk :v /digampar/

Yodah akhir kata Review pls minna.. semoga suka ne.. :)


End file.
